User blog:JGM007/Robert E Lee VS Napoleon Bonaparte
Robert E. Lee: The American Confederate general who trumped nearly every Union General in the American Civil War. Napoleon Bonaparte: The Italian-born French Emperor who won all but one of the battle he personally commanded. Vital Statistics Robert E. Lee Timeframe: 1863 (Around the time of his Chancellorsville victory) Age: 56 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 200 lbs Napoleon Bonaparte Timeframe: 1805 Age: 37 Height: 5' 6" Weight: 140 lbs Long Range Weapons and Category Edge General Lee's Confederates come to battle with: 1861 Richmond Rifle Caliber: .58" Weight: 9 lbs Length: 56 inches Range: 100 - 400 yards Napoleon's Grand Armee goes to war with: 1777 Charleville Musket Caliber: .66" Weight: 10 lbs Length: 62 inches Range: 50 - 75 yards I am giving the edge to Lee's 1861 Richmond Rifle. With a superior range, lighter weight and shorter length, I believe firmly that the 1861 Richmond Rifle will be causing more kills sooner than the 1777 Charleville Musket. EDGE: ''Robert E. Lee's 1861 Richmond Rifle'' Medium Range Weapons and Category Edge General Lee is packing the staple of a Confederate officer's sidearm: Navy Revolver Caliber: .36" Weight: 42 oz Length: 19 in Napoleon also has a sidearm of his own: Flintlock Pistol Caliber: .50" Weight: 40 oz Length: 19 in I am giving the advantage to Lee here. The Navy Revolver is able to shoot more rounds off than the Flintlock, despite being heavier and smaller in caliber. EDGE: Robert E. Lee's Navy Revolver Close Range Weapons and Category Edge General Lee strikes out with: Model 1850 Army Officer's Sword Blade Length: 32 inches Weight: 1.5 lbs Napoleon slashes back with: French Cavalry Saber Blade Length: 44 inches Weight: 2.5 lbs I am giving the French Cavalry Saber the upper hand here. It has a longer blade and is heavier, making it much more deadly than Lee's sword. EDGE: Napoleon's French Cavalry Saber Battlefield Tactics General Lee's most famous tactic: Hammer & Anvil at the Battle of Chancellorsville On May 2nd 1863, General Robert E. Lee sends 28,000 troops with Lt. Gen. "Stonewall" Jackson around the Union Army of the Potomac's right flank to push the Union soldiers out of their positions. Meanwhile, Lee exercises personal command over the remaining 13,000 troops of the Confederate Army of Northern Virginia which will have to contain 70,000 Union troops. Jackson's flank march and followed-up attack on the Army of the Potomac's right flank (The Hammer) succeds in driving the Union troops out of their positions and into the Confederate troops Lee commands (The Anvil). Despite the nighttime wounding of Jackson later that day, Lee succeds in destroying the confidence of Union Major General Joseph Hooker which forces him to order a retreat through a subordinate general. Emperor Napoleon's most famous tactic: Bait & Bash at the Battle of Austerlitz On December 2nd 1805, Napoleon took 72,000 troops against a 85,000 man Russo-Austrian army. To bring about the end of the battle, Napoleon had his troops evacuate the Pratzen Heights and allowed the Russo-Austrian army to capture the Heights. But then, a dense fog shrouded the field and Napoleon seized the chance to advance his troops up onto Pratzen Heights. As the sun shone through the fog, the Russo-Austrian army were shocked to see many French troops in front of them. Within a few hours of the assault on the Pratzen Heights, the entire Russo-Austrian army breaks and retreats. This battle destroys the Austrian army and 33% of their Russian allies. I believe that Napoleon has the advantage here. Lee's Hammer & Anvil tactics relied on his opponent to remain passively denfensive, have Jackson's march go undetected and keeping Union reinforcements occupied with other Confederate troops. But Napoleon's Bait & Bash was bold enough to shock and awe his opponents. EDGE: Napoleon's Bait & Bash The X-Factors Generalship Lee: 88 Napoleon: 84 Logistics Lee: 67 Napoleon: 72 Audacity Lee: 76 Napoleon: 70 Fatigue Lee: 82 Napoleon: 73 Physicality Lee: 52 Napoleon: 69 The Voting Process Voting will be held over the next nine days to see who is deadliest. Please comment below with your vote and WHY. The why is very important in the aftermath analysis. FYI, this will consist of Lee and 5 Confederate Volunteers facing Napoleon and 5 Grand Armee Guardsmen Category:Blog posts